


Suatu Hari Di Kala Hujan

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Petualangan Luna Lovegood dan kawan-kawan di Venice, dan apa yang mereka cari sewaktu hujan tertumpah.----------





	Suatu Hari Di Kala Hujan

Ada sebuah pintu aneh di ujung sebuah gang kecil di Venice. Pintu kembar bercat hijau, dengan rona karat menempel di permukaannya. Daun-daun ivy merambat pada dinding-dindingnya. Aneh, karena ia tampak kontras dengan bangunan-bangunan kelabu yang mengapitnya. Aneh, karena sewaktu Luna kecil bertanya pada Ayahnya, ia hanya mendapat senyum dan gelengan kepala.

"Pintu hijau apa nak? Tak ada apa-apa di ujung gang ini."

Waktu itu, perayaan Mardi Gras meramaikan kota. Setahun sebelum ulang tahun Luna yang ke sebelas. Setahun sebelum ia menerima surat undangan ke Hogwarts.

.

Luna kembali ke Venice, pada perayaan Mardi Gras, sepuluh tahun kemudian. Sama seperti dulu, ia tak sendirian pergi melancong. Namun kali ini Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Draco yang menemaninya berjalan-jalan.

"Aku ingat, tempatnya di sekitar sini!" kata Luna. Waktu tak pernah menyusutkan ingatannya.

"Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama, Luna," ujar Hermione. "Apapun bisa saja terjadi."

Luna berhenti. Ia yakin kakinya membawanya ke mulut gang yang sama dengan waktu itu, namun tertegun saat menyaksikan kenyataan. Gang kecil yang dulu kini sudah berganti kanal, dan di ujungnya tembok menjulang menutupi. Ia bingung dan kecewa.

Harry meraih tangannya. "Mari, perayaan Mardi Gras akan segera dimulai. Pintu ajaib itu pernah menampakkan dirinya sekali padamu. Bila ada satu kali, tentunya ada kali kedua."

Luna tahu Harry tak percaya. Sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi ia tak melecehkan apa yang Luna yakini. Untuk itu, Luna merasa amat bersyukur.

.

Mereka menonton karnaval topeng di Piazza San Marco, berfoto-foto, membeli dan memakai topeng-topeng kayu khas Venesia, lalu mampir ke kedai kopi terpencil yang kebetulan mereka temukan saat melihat-lihat. Kedai kopi yang dibangun dari kaca dan bingkai-bingkai kayu marun.

Moccachino, cappuchino, garlic bread dan pizza sosis berlapis saus pedas manis mungkin bukan padanan yang cocok bagi sebagian orang, tapi anak-anak muda ini menikmatinya dengan gembira. Hujan turun, menahan mereka lebih lama di kedai, sama sekali tak mereka pusingkan.

Ron dan Draco tengah berdebat sambil mengedit foto. Harry dan Hermione saling lirik dan diam-diam meledek mereka. Luna baru saja menghabiskan sepotong besar pizza ketika sekelompok orang bertopeng lewat di depan kedai.

Memakai gaun lama menggembung, setelan jas dan tunik kuno, dan jubah-jubah mewah melambai. Daun-daun ivy tersemat menghias busana mereka. Di tengah rintik hujan, mereka bergerak lamban bagai melayang di jalanan berbatu.

"Aneh." Luna menelengkan kepala.

"Apanya?" Harry memandangnya. Luna menunjuk kawanan berbusana kuno yang melintas di luar.

"Hujan-hujanan dalam kostum sebegitu mewah, apa tidak sayang?"

Lima sekawan ini memperhatikan iring-iringan karnaval yang tak biasa itu, penuh minat. Sayang sekali sudut pandang mereka terbatas dari kedai kopi ini.

"Mereka mau pergi ke mana?" Draco mengira-ngira.

"Pesta rahasia?" Ron mengedikkan bahu.

"Ayo kita ikuti!" Harry mengedip.

"Potter, no!" seru Draco.

"Potter, yes!" Hermione menyeringai jahil. Semua tertawa, terkecuali Draco yang memberengut.

Usai membayar makanan dan minuman, sekaligus membeli payung, mereka berlima lantas mengejar rombongan misterius itu.

.

"Bloody hell!" Ron berkomentar tak percaya.

Aksi pengintaian rombongan bertopeng mengantarkan mereka ke mulut gang yang tadi mereka datangi. Namun sekarang, tonggak-tonggak batu naik ke permukaan kanal, dan di ujungnya, alih-alih tembok tinggi, sepasang pintu hijau berona karat dengan dedaunan ivy merambati tembok-temboknya tampak di depan mata.

"Benar-benar pintu ajaib!" kata Harry takjub. Luna tersenyum. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Ke balik pintu itulah kawanan misterius yang mereka buntuti menghilang. Hermione mengedarkan pandangan, menggigit bibir.

"Pertemuan rahasia kaum penyihir?"

"Atau makhluk gaib?" Luna mengedikkan bahu.

"Ayo kita intip!" Harry mengedip.

"Potter, no!" cicit Draco.

"Potter, yes!" Ron menyeringai jahil. Semua tergelak, terkecuali Draco yang cemberut ngambek.

Di tengah hujan berderai, lima penyihir muda meniti jalan batu menyeberangi kanal, dan menghilang di balik pintu hijau aneh berhiaskan dedaunan ivy.


End file.
